My Dog
by Kiaral
Summary: The wonderful abilities of my dog Jake.


The honk of countless horns filled my car as I followed the long line of cars through main street. After a long day of work, I was anxious to get home and relax, but apparently, so was everyone else. I was nearly at the intersection now, restlessly waiting for the light to turn green. One…two…three. The light flared green, and cars began to race in all different directions. I turned down my street and quickly parked my car as I arrived at my house. I tossed the door open and set my keys on the counter, racing to my bedroom. I sighed a breath of relaxation. I pulled off my shirt and pants, then my underwear and bra. I shuffled around the room, searching for a towel. My dog Jake barked happily at my arrival, tossing his massive black and brown Rottweiler body through my open bedroom door. I thought nothing of him seeing me naked – until he started sniffing me. He always did when I arrived home from work, but I was usually wearing clothes at that time. The shoved his wet nose against my crotch, and before I could tell him "bad boy", I was overcome by a wave of pleasure. His cold, wet nose stroked my clit, arousing me in ways I had never thought of before. I bent over and stroked his muscular head as he continued down my leg. Something in me didn't want him to stop. I thought for a moment, recalling that sensation of his nose against me. I decided I would let him embrace the curiosity he seemed to have for me. Murmuring words of encouragement to him, I stepped back and sat on the bed, spreading my legs wide. In less than a second I was gasping with an incredible pleasure as he stroked my clit with his tongue. Furiously and repeatedly he lapped at my vagina, slober lubricating me. I screamed aloud as this unexpected feeling washed over me. He pulled away for a moment, and I tried to encourage him back to me. Darn Jake. Always stubborn. But I couldn't let go of that feeling. Leaping up, I strode to the kitchen and reached into the cupboard to retrieve a small jar of peanut butter. At the sight of it, Jake yipped happily, wagging his tail. He kept trying to get at the can, so I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. He sat there, scratching and whining. He wanted peanut butter? He'd have to find it. I put the toilet seat down and spread my legs. I stuck my finger in the peanut butter and drew out a big clump of it, then lathering my vagina in it. I pushed my finger in a little, wondering just how deep a dog could get his tongue to reach it. I was willing to find out. Once my ass was practically dripping with the soft, smooth peanut butter, I stepped out of the bathroom. Jake leaped up on me, molesting me for the treat between my legs. I quickly got down on the bed and threw my legs open wide for him. He leaped up and trust his tongue into me. I gasped, moaning his name. He slurped at my pussy hungrily, drawing out all the thick, smooth butter he could. I called him again, and this time his hungry tongue slithered deep into my vagina, stroking my inner walls. His tail wagged furiously, and by now, I was coming upon my climax. This couldn't be over. I pulled away from him, enjoying the few seconds, my pussy throbbing. By now my hot, sexy smell wafted in the air, and his pink penis began to slip out of its sheath. I smiled. Reaching forward, I took it in my hand and began to massage it. He woofed a little, still trying to get at my pussy for some more peanut butter. I wanted to let him, but I also wanted to know what his cock would feel like inside of me. I licked him a little, until he was fully erected. I got back again and let him suck the last of the peanut butter out of my pussy, before I tried to get him to fuck me. I called him, whistled for him, and pet him, until eventually, he mounted me. His small, long dick slipped into my dripping wet vagina easily, and he slithered in and out, in and out. I screamed aloud with a sensational feeling I'd never felt before. He woofed again, as I pet him. Eventually, I felt his knot slipping into me, so I pulled away and continued to massage his penis, licking it, sucking it. He woofed some more, licking my head. He liked it. I allowed him to mount me this time, but held his cock, allowing him to pump himself in and out of me, but not his knot. He howled, slipping in and out quickly, until my orgasm began to approach me. I embraced it, letting it carry me away to heaven. I shuddered, screaming with pleasure, letting go of his cock as he slipped into me fully, howling with me.


End file.
